Conventional techniques for tattoo removal include a clinician directing a fixed-wavelength laser at the tattoo, wherein the laser heats the ink in the tattoo. The heat causes the ink to expand and break up into smaller particles. The body is able to then absorb the small ink fragments and carry them away. The number of sessions depends on the color of the ink of the tattoo. It is also known for a clinician to visually identify a first family of ink colors in the tattoo and use a first laser having a fixed wavelength suitable to remove the first family of ink colors of the tattoo, then to visually identify a different second family of ink colors in the tattoo and use a second laser having a fixed wavelength suitable to remove the different second family of ink colors of the tattoo, and then to visually identify a third family of ink colors in the tattoo and use a third laser having a fixed wavelength suitable to remove the different third family of ink colors of the tattoo.
What is needed is an improved apparatus and an improved method for medically treating a tattoo.